1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snare drum in general, and more particularly to an improved snare assembly having a graduated tonal effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The standard modern snare drum generally comprises two drum heads stretched across opposite sides of a cylindrical drum shell and a snare assembly including a series of snare strands situated on the bottom head. The snare strands are attached to a strainer clamp mounted on one side of the drum shell and run across the bottom head to another strainer clamp mounted on the opposite side of the shell.
Typically, the snare strands have substantially equal effective length and tension across the snare assembly. Consequently, the dynamic range of the conventional snare assembly is limited.
Therefore, there is a need for a snare assembly having extended dynamic range that would allow to broaden the dynamic range of the drum to acquire unique sound character.